


Untitled Gladio Game

by yeaka



Series: The Chocobro Show [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladio’s a bad goose.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Chocobro Show [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538524
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Untitled Gladio Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Untitled Goose Game, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s pretty much exhausted all the regular things to do. He doesn’t bother pulling up his list of objectives, because he can’t do any of them, so instead he waddles around, occasionally honking and frequently lowering his neck. He plays with the sandwich on the bench despite Ignis’ harsh side eye, because, as he grunts, “It’s abandoned.”

“The owner might come back for it,” Ignis retorts.

To which Gladiolus points out, “Then they’ll learn a valuable lesson about leaving food out.” Ignis lets out a little sigh, and Gladiolus glances over at him to hammer home, “Hey, I’m hungry wildlife, okay? I’m protesting littering.”

Ignis gives him a deadpanned look, and Gladiolus goes back to dragging the sandwich around. He tries just gliding through the lake, both with and without his wings spread. His avatar—a stark white goose—is incredibly cute, and the waddling animation is _almost_ enough to keep him entertained despite not really _doing_ anything. He understands that if he wants his prince to be able to enjoy this goose, he must endure.

Then Ignis stretches and mutters, “I think I’ll make lunch. I’ll be right back.” He climbs off the couch, stretching out again, having spent the better half of the morning curled up at Gladiolus’ side. Usually, Gladiolus _loves_ lazy Sunday mornings spent gaming with Ignis.

This time, he answers, “’Kay,” and tries not to look too suspicious. He even bites the inside of his lip to hold back a grin. Ignis wanders out of the living room, headed for the kitchen. Gladiolus waits until his footsteps disappear around the corner.

Then Gladiolus immediately lurches towards the gate, honking like crazy until the gardener opens the gate. Gladiolus quickly double-checks his ‘to do’ list. With the deft ease of a video game master, he snatches the keys right off the gardener’s belt, hurries through the gate, and promptly locks the gardener out. He doesn’t snicker in satisfaction at the gardener being trapped on the other side, but he’s doing it internally. 

“I knew it!”

Gladiolus’ head snaps around. Ignis has come right back, even though Gladiolus was perfectly quiet and the gardener has no voice acting to give away his distress. Ignis actually has his arms folded over his chest, his eyes narrowed.

Gladiolus finally breaks and splutters, “Iggy, that’s _the game_! You have to let me do _something_!”

“If the game can’t be fulfilling enough _without_ being a brat and tormenting helpless citizens, then it’s not a game we can let Noct play.”

Gladiolus groans. “Iggy, _c’mon_. It’s not that bad! There’s not even any violence! It’s just... a bit of light mischief...”

“Which is exactly the sort of behaviour Noctis will emulate if we provide it to him.”

“What, you think he’s gonna start spreading his wings and honking at people? I’m playing a damn goose!”

“This is _exactly_ why we test-play Noctis’ games first, Gladio—to prevent bad influences!”

“ _A damn goose_ , Iggy!”

Ignis shakes his head like Gladiolus is the one being absolutely ridiculous. He huffs, “It’s a troublesome goose.” And then he marches over, and before Gladiolus can stop him, he’s flicked the entire console off.

Groaning, Gladiolus slumps back in the couch. He’s not stupid enough to start the system up again. 

But he’ll definitely be returning to ruin that poor gardener’s life in the middle of the night, _after_ his infuriating boyfriend has fallen peacefully asleep.


End file.
